I'll Always Choose you
by ItsKatiee61
Summary: Paily and Haleb double date. Read to find out how the events unfold. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own PLL, I'm just stealing some of the characters to put them in my preferred scenarios. Also if I did own PLL, Lindsey Shaw would be a series regular for season 4.

**A/N: **It's really just a story I wrote for myself, because I could not stop imagining how a Paily and Haleb double date would work out. I also wanted to add my own twist to the whole 'I Love You' story-line. It's my first time writing anything Paily related, so I hope I at least got the characters to shine through. I apologize for the length, it wasn't originally mean't to be published and I was just too lazy to break it up into two/three different chapters. I hope you enjoy it! Read and review... if you want, I guess?

* * *

'Em! Come on hurry up, we're going to be late.' Paige shouted up the stairs towards her girlfriend.

"One second. But you do realize it's Hanna and Caleb, we're going on a double date with right? We'll be lucky if we can get Hanna to leave the house before midnight.' Emily shouted back, and Paige smiled when she heard the tan girl laughing to herself upstairs.

"Okay… Just hurry up, I'm hung…" Paige started, but quickly stopped when her eyes found Emily, who was now walking down the stairs before her. Emily had her trademark Fields' smirk plastered across her face, because she knew she was the reason the auburn haired girl in front of her, was now stood speechless.

"Wow Em! You look… beautiful" Paige tripped over her words as her eyes wandered over her girlfriend's dark blue dress which just seemed to emphasize her perfectly toned curves. Paige immediately found her confidence once again, when she placed her hands on her girlfriend's waist and pulled her into a heated kiss. Emily tangled her fingers into Paige's hair as their kiss grew more passionate. Emily felt the paler girl's tongue glide lightly along her lower lip. A sly smirk reappearing on her lips, as she pulled away teasingly.

"Come on, we're going to be late…" Emily tantalized and quickly placed a chaste kiss to her shocked girlfriend's cheek. Paige remained frozen, frustrated, her eyes refusing to open, as she tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach which had been unexpectedly awoken by the kiss the two just shared. '_It's going to be a long night… Emily Fields the things you can do to me, and that dress, oh god that dress!' _Paige thought to herself, finally giving in and opened her eyes, as she watched Emily, who continued to tease an already worked up Paige, walking with an extra sway in her hips out to the car.

* * *

"Hanna, I don't know which looks better… to be honest I'd much prefer if you just didn't wear anything at all." Caleb laughed to himself, hoping his mock answer would mean Hanna would stop interrogating him on which dress looked better.

"Caleb! You are not helping, okay! We need to at least try and outdo 'Paily' on their level hotness and adorable factor." Hanna snapped back at Caleb, becoming more and more stressed over which dress to wear.

"And Paily means what exactly?" Caleb returned, slightly confused by Hanna's new found word.

"Seriously? Caleb, you're the one who's obsessed with computers. Paige and Emily… Paily, it's their ship name… " Hanna sneered back at her boyfriend, somewhat shocked by his lack of shipping knowledge.

"Ship?" Caleb questioned once again, this time gaining himself an exaggerated eye-roll from the blonde.

"Okay never mind… but can you please hurry up, Paige and Emily will be here soon… and you know how impatient McCullers can be, when she's hungry." He quickly added, before giving Hanna another opportunity to snap at him.

"Yeah, she's a lot like Spence in that way… Those two share so much in common, maybe Paige should just date Spencer?" Hanna was actually considering that as an option, as a look of pride glistened behind her eyes now thinking she was on to some kind of amazing idea.

"Really Han… firstly you know Spencer's straight right?... and secondly did you not spend all last week trying to reassure Emily's cheating concerns?" Caleb chuckled at his girlfriend's current train of thought.

"Yeah well we both know Spencer could totally pull off being gay… I mean she kinda has that vibe about her. But yeah, I guess you're right. Paige isn't leaving Emily anytime soon… She practically follows her around like a little lovesick puppy, it's very cute actually. I'm really glad Emily has someone like Paige in her life now, especially with everything she has been through." Hanna smiled to herself, genuinely happy that Emily has found someone who was able to put a smile back on her friend's face.

The blonde's smile instantly vanished when a new thought entered her head "Hey! Why don't you, follow me around like a lovesick puppy?" Hanna jeered at Caleb, who was now like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uhhh…" Caleb was thankfully interrupted by the doorbell ringing. '_Saved by the bell' _he thought to himself, knowing this conversation could easily end up in an argument if he didn't come up with the answer Hanna was looking for.

"Because you already know, just how much I love you…" Caleb said nonchalantly as he kissed the blonde on the cheek and swiftly ran out of the room to go answer the door downstairs. He left without realizing that he had successfully answered Hanna's question, which caused a small shy smile to appear on her lips.

"Emily, you look great… McCullers, nice to see you tried." Caleb winked at his newest friend as he answered the front door of the Marin's household; his comment was quickly met by a light punch to the arm from the auburn haired girl.

"I'm guessing Hanna's still not ready?" Emily asked Caleb.

"Nope, she said five minutes… that's at least ten in Hanna Marin's world" Caleb replied, as a knowing look registered on the two other girl's faces.

The three made light conversation. Paige and Caleb continued to throw random teasing remarks back and forth. This was one of their favorite things to do since their new found friendship had begun.

Emily felt a twinge in her stomach as she watched the two continue to torment each other. She knew deep down this friendship probably wasn't a very good idea. She knew it would likely lead to more Batman and Robin adventures, but at least Paige had someone new in her life, someone she could actually open up too outside of their relationship. Emily was so incredibly grateful to Caleb for that, and if she couldn't be there for Paige she knew that Caleb would. She could read it behind his dark eyes. Caleb and her shared this unspoken promise to make sure that Paige always stayed safe. What Emily didn't know was that, Caleb completely understood that Emily's heart couldn't take another loss.

"Hanna Marin, can you get your butt down here… Please! My girl's hungry?" Emily yelled in through the doorway hoping her best friend would hurry up. What she didn't notice was the effect her words had on the other girl standing to her left, Paige's head was now tilted slightly downward with a small smile creeping onto her somewhat reddened face.

Emily's attempt to get Hanna's attention, unfortunately gained no reply, "Caleb, can you go up there and drag your girlfriend's butt down her, please?" Emily asked the man stood before her.

"If it involves Hanna's butt, I will so happily go do that…" Caleb answered with a wink, and turned swiftly on his heels. He ran up the stairs, leaving the two other girls standing in the Marin's front porch.

"Hey… You know Caleb was wrong, right?" Emily turned and faced Paige, who was slightly taken aback by her girlfriend's words.

"What? … So you agree with me Batman would totally defeat Spiderman any day" Paige replied, referring to the conversation she was just having with Caleb.

"What no! About you, just about making an effort… I think you look so amazing tonight" Emily spoke, her dark brown eyes meeting Paige's which had widened ever so slightly as Emily's words began to sink in. Emily's eyes ran the length of her girlfriend's body, from her black combat boots, along her dark skin-tight jeans to her wine colored shirt, topped off with a well-fitted black leather jacket; together the outfit accentuated Paige's swimmers body. A look of want, skimmed behind the dark haired girls eyes. A sly grin snuck onto the paler girl's lips, as she thought now was the perfect opportunity to get her girlfriend back for leaving her hanging earlier.

"So… Your girl huh? Maybe I should hang out in lesbian bars more often, and make you even more jealous. I like possessive Emily…" Paige smiled as she spoke with a new found confidence.

"Shut up McCullers and kiss me!" Emily hit back, as she immediately slipped her fingers into the loops on Paige's jeans, pulling the ever so slightly taller girl closer to her. Paige let out one final laugh before pressing her lips to the tan girl's. This time, it was Emily who was looking for more out of the kiss, as she slid her slick tongue against Paige's bottom lip, instantaneously gaining access, because there was no way Paige McCullers could ever say no to Emily Fields. Emily slid her hand up Paige's side as she snuck her fingers just beneath the pale girl's shirt, so that she could touch the warm skin found there, instantly getting her usually response, as millions of goose bumps rose up across Paige's body, making Emily smile cockily. Paige quickly copped on to her girlfriend's new found cockiness, and decided to bring her down a notch. She grazed her teeth along Emily's lower lip tugging ever so slightly, earning herself a well-deserved soft moan from her girlfriend's lips.

Their kiss was over all too quickly, as they were interrupted by Hanna making exaggerated cough noises, stood beside a very awkward Caleb who, at this point, really didn't know where to look.

"Looks like Paige, wasn't the only one who was hungry… Right Em?" Hanna smirked at the two now red-faced girls.

"Come on, we're going to be late" Hanna added, linking her hand with Caleb's and dragging him towards the car, warranting an eye-roll from the other three in the process at Hanna's bold comment.

All four hopped into Paige's car with added mumbles from Caleb, who was complaining about the lack of leg room in the back of Paige's car, but he quickly shut up when Hanna started lecturing him on how he had it lucky, as it was near impossible getting in and out of a car in 5 inch heels and a short dress, and still looking good. The squabble happening in the backseat just made Paige and Emily laugh. "True love huh?" Paige whispered just loud enough for Emily's ears, so that she wouldn't be dragged into Hanna and Caleb's brief argument.

"McCullers, are we planning on leaving anytime soon?" Caleb quipped from the backseat, as Hanna had eventually giving up lecturing him.

"One second… This stupid GPS… Touchscreen crap… Is so impossible!" Paige groaned getting increasingly more frustrated with the GPS. She ended up just slapping the screen with her hand in the hope it would just do something, instead her action was just met by a round of laughter from the other three.

Emily immediately took her girlfriend's hand and lightly kissed it, while she whispered "It's okay, just relax." Emily took down the address and eventually managed to type it in so they could finally make their way to the restaurant in Philly.

"Hey Caleb, don't forget you owe me that bracelet", Hanna spoke up, breaking the silence in the car as they drove to the restaurant.

"Yeah I know babe, although is there any chance you can still hold up your side of the bet?" Caleb looked towards his girlfriend; unfortunately Hanna still didn't seem too convinced. "I'll make you breakfast in bed" he quickly added as he slid across the backseat and placed a chaste kiss to the blondes neck, this time gaining a small smile from Hanna. "Fine… but that means everything; pancakes, bacon, eggs…" Hanna started listing off all her favorite breakfast foods, securing herself a playful scoff from her boyfriend sitting beside her. But they were quickly interrupted by Emily's curiosity.

"What is this bet you two are talking about?"

"We bet on whether or not you two would be all over each other when we came downstairs, and I was right. So now, I get myself that new bracelet I've wanted for almost a month now… Caleb lost because he thought Paigey over here, would be too polite to ever make-out in front of someone else's house. But lately you two are like two dogs in heat, you can't keep your hands off one another, so I knew I would win" Hanna smirked, relishing in the amount of redness she had caused to appear on her two friends faces once again.

"Okay whatever Han, do I need to remind you how Spencer can barely go into her lake-house anymore, after you two lovebirds spending so much time there" Emily hit back.

"… And, what happened if you lost?".

"That my friend is a little too much information… I think Paige might actually pass out if I were to say. I don't think any of us want to die tragically in a car crash tonight, especially Caleb over here after I agreed to…." Hanna continued.

"HANNA!" all three shouted in the blonde direction quickly getting the full picture, and now not wanting to hear anymore.

"I'm just saying, it involves a candle-lit bedroom, 5-inch heels and not much else" Hanna continued anyway, never one to shy away from making a scene.

* * *

The four finally got to their table and immediately start looking through the menu, making small talk between them as they all decided what they wanted.

After about five minutes they were met by a waitress. "Good evening everyone, my name is Rachel and I will be your host tonight. Can I get any of you anything to drink?"

"We'll have a bottle of white wine please." Hanna answered without hesitation, followed by four slightly bemused faces, including a somewhat stunned waitress.

"Umm may I see your ID please?"

"Uhhh, why would you need to check my ID when I wanted that non-alcoholic wine you have, you know with the ice, in the fancy jug?" Hanna replied, slightly annoyed her ploy to get alcohol had been blown.

"You mean water?" The waitress questioned, amused by the blondes attempt.

"Yes, she means water… Thanks" Paige finally interrupted before Hanna made them look even more stupid. Her reply was met by a genuine smile from the waitress, in which to Paige's peril, did not go unnoticed by Emily, who had subconsciously tightened her grip around the paler girl's hand.

"Wine. Han, really?" Caleb wondered.

"Well yeah, I mean it was worth a try… Also totally offended she actually IDed me, we are soo not giving a good tip."

"Hanna, we've only been here for like 10 minutes give the waitress a chance"

"Yeah well…. I'm just saying, I could have been a whole lot more generous with alcohol flowing through my veins… her loss" Hanna's statement was met by a round of disbelief laughter. "Yes, ladies and gentlemen, well in this case just ladies… Here is the love of my life, Hanna Marin everybody" Caleb added in a mocking tone as his pointed towards the blond, who in turn took a mock bow, gaining even more laughs from Paige and Emily.

So after a few minutes the waitress returned with their water and began taking the group's order. As all four had finished calling out what they wanting the waitress made her way around the table to collect the menus. While doing so she placed her hand on Paige's shoulder, as she reached over to collect Emily's menu. Paige smiled up at the waitress out of kindness, which was met by a look of general interest and intrigue from Rachel, as she returned a rather flirtatious smile, but as usual Paige was completely oblivious to this. It was Emily who had quickly caught on to what the waitress was doing, and was now thinking that Hanna was right about the whole not tipping deal.

Emily did her best to forget what had just happened and continued to talk with the group. Although the drop in Emily's mood did not go unnoticed by Paige, even though she didn't have a single clue why Emily was now acting differently. Paige slid her foot along the ground, where she immediately met her girlfriend's, instantly igniting a small smile on Emily's face, who found comfort in this new contact. The two continued their little foot war to the complete oblivion of Hanna and Caleb as they tried to hold back their laughter.

This came to a sudden halt, when Hanna had a coughing fit, choking on a mouthful of water, which was made worse by the sudden fit of giggles which had fallen upon her. "Ummm Paige I think you need to move your foot a little more to your left, I don't particularly want to be involved in this whole foot fetish thing you got going on with your girlfriend over here." Hanna laughed, watching as Paige and Emily now looked like two small children who had been caught out in a lie.

"What the hell Hanna, I thought you were dying just now, and you know I just panic in these kind of situations… I don't know CPR or mouth to mouth." Caleb said to Hanna, his face that little bit paler after seeing his girlfriend's chocking fit.

"Believe me Caleb, your mouth to mouth is just fine" Hanna winked. "Plus we're sat at a table with two hot swimmers who both have lifesaving degrees; I think I'd survive… Although maybe I should have choked a little more, see who'd come to my rescue first" Hanna half-mockingly contemplated before finally adding with a typical Marin smirk "By the way this whole footsy thing you two got going on for the past ten minutes, I seriously hope you two know that you both have about as much subtlety as a hand grenade, to quote one Spencer Hastings".

Rachel came around again with the group's starters, and once again paid most attention to Paige, to Emily's dismay. The dark haired girl did her best to just ignore her, but the ever growing knot of anger in her stomach was making itself known.

The four ate their food comfortably while engaging simple conversation; discussing school, Rosewood and their general lives. Rachel the waitress returned again to clear the table, luckily this time no one paid any real attention to her, as Hanna and Emily discussed Aria's new found situation with Ezra and Caleb and Paige made plans to meet up during the week.

Emily laughed when she saw the way Caleb and Paige interacted with one and other, just like earlier. "Looks like you and I may well be on a date with Team Caige over there. They seem to be much more interested in each other than their girlfriends" Emily said to Hanna, saying the end of her statement that little bit louder, in the hope she would catch one of the other two's attention.

"I think you're right Em" Hanna said just as loud, neither of them receiving a reaction. "You know, this whole bromace thing these two got going on… I just dunno what to think. I mean, it's good they have each other and all, but this whole protection deal, still seems a little too dangerous..." the blonde began now speaking in a more hushed voice.

"I know Han, but they both promised they had stopped going after Mona… Whether or not I actually believe it, is a whole different story. But at least now they have each other, Paige won't stop telling me about how Caleb is like the brother she always wanted. I'm just glad she has a friend like him to talk too now as well, I mean she's been through so much in her own life… and now with the whole A situation because of me… it's nice that she can have those moments of escape with Caleb." Emily replied just as quite.

"I know Em, I guess you're right. Caleb will look out for Paige, he knows how much she means to you, and what it would mean if you ever lost her… I know for a fact though he would never let that happen. I'm pretty sure at this stage even Spencer wouldn't let anything happen to McCullers over there, she's one of us now… We all keep each other safe. I know if it ever came down to it, Paige would also do everything she could to keep Caleb safe, so in that way I find this new found friendship kind of comforting. Although maybe not as comforting if Paige ever turns out to be straight, then I would be questioning my relationship" Hanna laughed quietly.

"Really Han? I don't think you have to worry about that. Paige couldn't be any more gay even if she tried… and that's why I lo… I… I care about her so much." Emily replied making the two of them laugh even louder, this time catching the attention of their significant others.

"What's so funny?" Caleb questioned looking slightly amused.

"Nothing. We're just discussing the fact that it now seems Emily and I have ended up on a date with Batman and Robin. Neither of which seem to be paying much attention to their girlfriends" The blonde smirked as she pointed towards Paige and Caleb.

"Why is she always Batman and I have to be Robin. I always wondered that… Batman is so much cooler than Robin, I think I deserve to be Batman." Caleb whined, nudging an elbow into Paige's side.

"Please, I'm obviously Batman… no questions asked." The auburn haired girl replied with a light punch to Caleb's shoulder.

"Yeah, but what's the story behind it?" Caleb asked, this time genuinely interested.

"Well, Paige came to Spencer's rescue on the train, and the way she distracted the police after that night at the lighthouse, just so I could get to Hanna. It's just the small chivalrous things that seem like small gestures to her, but in reality, they are huge to those around her and she never seems to comprehend this fact. Also she never looks for recognition for anything like this she does. It's all these little things that add up and make her Batman. Since you two are now sidekicks, that makes you Caleb Rivers, Robin by default." Emily spoke with sincerity, causing the girl sitting opposite her to blush ever so slightly, as she placed her hand on top of the tan girl's.

"Although, that's not the only reason… now is it Em?" Hanna giggled lightly to herself.

"Emily, you didn't actually tell the three Musketeers about that incident, did you?" Paige sighed. Now even more embarrassed, as Emily mouthed a genuine sorry in her direction.

"I had too. Truthfully, it's probably one of my favorite memories between the two of us… Plus the girls could totally see it written all over my face when I arrived to Spencer's house, after you left. Their imaginations were running wild, so I had to set them straight as to why I had been smiling so much. That was the moment, where I found my own personal batman." Emily winked trying her best to ease Paige's embarrassment but to no result.

"Now, I want to hear more! … What happened? By the way, Paige should so be Robin, look red suits her sooo much better." Caleb grinned referring to the deepening red color, now glowing on Paige's face.

"Can I tell him, please can I tell the story Paige?" The blonde pleaded.

"Fine. Only because if I said no, you would just tell him as soon as you both got home, and at least this way I'm present… and can make sure the story stays 100% truthful and not over-exaggerated in true Hanna Marin fashion."

"Okay, so basically things were starting to heat up between these two lovebirds over here a few weeks ago, before the whole lighthouse situation. Let's just say it was reaching the point where clothes were beginning to become displaced…" Hanna began.

"Okay maybe I don't want to hear this story…" Caleb quickly interrupted, not wanting to think about two of his friends in that way.

"No it's fine Caleb, I promise. Things don't get to go that far… because of the whole batman incident. So yeah, as I was saying, clothes were being thrown in every direction… that was until Em went to unbutton Paige's jeans, and what did she find… only that Paige had been wearing batman underwear! It was then, and in spite of how polite she usually is; Emily over here, could not hold back her laughter…" Hanna smiled to herself, picturing how the scene went down.

"Okay. But in my defense if I had known things were going to go in that direction that evening, I would have worn more appropriate underwear, but we had a serious swim meet that day and they're kinda like my lucky charm… I guess" Paige spoke embarrassed, as she tried to make the situation sound that little bit better.

"Yep, you got lucky alright..." Hanna winked.

"Ok this makes me sound like the worst girlfriend. I laughed because they were so Paige, it was perfect... I mean, I probably should have been expecting it. Als, just to add, it was the fact that my Mom came home at that very moment that really destroyed the mood… truthfully, just seeing those pants made me detest the fact that my mother decided to arrive home when she did." Emily added speaking that little bit shyer about the last part, but feeling the need to reassure Paige, who was now looking at her, eyes wide with desire and slight disbelief.

"Okay. Yep. That's enough for me. I will happily take Robin… especially after that story." Caleb laughed.

"Plus, I always thought Robin was so much hotter than that Bruce Lee guy" Hanna added.

"I think you mean Bruce Wayne, but good try Princess" Caleb returned as the four erupted into another round of laughter.

This was quickly interrupted when Rachel returned to their table. "Hey, I would just like to apologize but there is a ten minute delay with your main course."

"Okay no problem, thanks for letting us know. "Paige replied.

"This may be really inappropriate of me, but do I know you from somewhere? … You look so familiar." The blonde waitress asked ignoring the dagger eyes she was getting from the tan girl to her right.

"Ummm, I don't think so. I haven't been here before so… I think you must have the wrong person." Paige smiled back with sincerity, completely oblivious to the waitress's game.

"No I'm pretty sure we have met somewhere before… May I ask what your name is? Maybe, that might spark my memory".

"Sure, it's Paige… Paige McCullers…" The auburn haired girl replied nonchalantly, as she was still completely unaware of the ever growing tension at the table.

"Oh wait! I think I do remember now… You were at the lesbian bar the other week with Shana, right? Yeah, Shana and I went to the same high school, we almost dated in senior year… I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda annoyed I never went there… especially after I got so jealous seeing her hanging out in a lesbian bar with such a good-looking girl" Rachel continued, all her focus now placed on Paige.

"Ummm yeah, Shana and I did happen…. but months ago. We never really hit it off thanks to this beautiful lady sat in front of me now, who I'm lucky enough to call my girlfriend. Our meeting the other week was entirely business related, so by all means help yourself to Shana, I have everything I need right here." Finally, Paige had picked up on the waitress' flirtatious ways and decided to set her straight.

"Okay I'm sorry never mind. Can I get you guys anymore drinks or bread, as an apology for the wait?" Rachel finally added, unconvinced by Paige's words.

"No, Thanks!" Emily spoke for the group, her tone come across cold and harsh.

"You sure? Paige didn't get a chance to answer for herself yet!" Rachel's words rang out across the table; her tone was spoken with a hint of snark.

"She said no… and you can leave now and see how our orders are doing." Paige answered this time. Rachel eventually got the message, rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What a bitch… but nice save Paigey, girlfriend points for you, methinks" Hanna spoke trying to ease the tension at their table. Caleb quickly hi-fived the girl sat to his left, causing the smile on Paige's face to become that little bigger because she was proud of herself, for standing up for her and Emily. That was until she saw the look on Emily's face. Emily didn't seem too impressed as she sat back in her chair with an upset sigh; she folded her arms tightly around her chest refusing to catch the paler girl's line of sight.

"Em? I'm sorry okay… if I knew she was going to be like that, I would have told her to leave so much sooner and requested another waitress." Paige apologized to her girlfriend, even though she felt like she had done nothing wrong.

"Paige, stop apologizing okay! It's fine!" Emily returned, her tone revealing her hidden annoyance.

"You don't seem fine…"

"Paige, please drop it! I'm going to the restroom…" Emily hissed trying to withhold the anger still brewing within her; she quickly stood up from the table and headed in the direction of the bathrooms. Paige instantly stood up to follow after her, 'What the hell did I do now' whispered under her breath as she internally scolded herself.

"Paige McCullers, sit you perfectly toned swimmers ass back down in that seat!… You are not following Emily stubborn Fields in there to continue this weird little lover's tiff you two got going on at the minute. I dunno what the hell is wrong with Emily, but you did nothing wrong… and if you go and follow her into that bathroom, you two will continue to fight and then you'll keep apologizing while giving her that adorable 'puppy dog eyes' face that you do, and you'll eventually convince her to forgive you and then you two will start into an intense make-out session for the next twenty minutes. All the while Caleb and I sit here, waiting on food which is already 10 minutes delayed; just because I'm pretty sure that bitch of a waitress won't return to our table unless you're present." Hanna reeled off, now breathless.

"Woah Hanna, that's a lot to take in… But I'm glad you appreciate my ass." Paige replied somewhat stunned but deciding to make light of the situation, while receiving a dramatic eye-roll from Hanna for her comment.

"Yeah, my girl can get a little intense when she's hungry", Caleb laughed as he leaned over to place a quick kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"If I don't follow her, she's going to remain mad at me… I need to figure out how the hell I messed up, and fix it as fast as possible."

"Paige, I can promise you right now, as your friend, you did absolutely nothing wrong… This is something weird Emily has built up in her head. I don't think you realize just how much that girl loves you, do you?" Hanna replied, as Paige dipped her head on hearing the blonde words, a small smile making itself known on her face.

"She hasn't told you yet, has she?" The blonde inquired, followed by a gentle nod of the now timid girl's head.

"She will. Just give her time… but if you can read her as well as I can, which I'm pretty sure you can. I think you already know it" Hanna added with a genuine smile and Caleb gently squeezed Paige's shoulder. The paler girl kept her head slightly ducked down, with the shy smile still lingering on her lips.

Emily quickly returned, but it seemed her bad mood was still just as present as before, she hastily sat back down to the table with a huff. Sighing again, this time that little bit louder, when she saw the blonde waitress make her way towards their table with their food, luckily this time Rachel decided to stay quiet. Although the twisted grin on her face showed just how much she was reveling in the tension she had caused.

The four ate quietly. Hanna and Caleb tried their very best, in making the conversation flow smoothly, to the point where they thought swimming would be a good topic to talk about. Hanna's idea about swimming included discussing her inner turmoil about who had the better abs, Michael Phelps or Ryan Lochte, but this idea was quickly forgotten as she had earned herself an irritated scoff and displeased eye-roll from her best friend. Caleb then tried to continue with the whole swimming talk, adding that if he had anything to do with the technology that goes into the Olympics, Missy Franklin would have never had that false start. "I think you mean Breeja Larson, but I guess you got close enough" Paige remarked, even in moments of tension she couldn't hold back on a moment to correct her new pal. When it came to Emily, the tension was growing more and more awkward as she tried to catch her girlfriend's eye so she could try and understand what the hell was going on, but Emily wouldn't give in and just sat there angrily. It wasn't until Paige caught her eye-line for a split second that she saw that it wasn't anger behind Emily's dark eyes, it seemed more like the girl was actually upset about something. Paige sighed quietly to herself, knowing it was going to be a very long night and not in the way she had hoped for earlier. Paige knew it was going to take a lot of talking and probably more fighting, before Emily would tell her what was going on.

The three and occasionally Emily began to discuss school and their upcoming SATs, not noticing that their table had been cleared in meantime. Hanna continued complaining about why there were such things as exams in the first place, the blonde stating "It's not like I'm ever going to need calculus when I become the next best thing in the fashion world". Caleb began to mock pity her… "Awh my poor little princess being forced to do some equations she doesn't want too". This was quickly met by a swift swat of the blonde's hand against his shoulder, as she finally gave in and broke out into a smile.

"Can I get you anything for dessert?" Rachel returned interrupting the four, as Paige immediately tensed, hoping Emily could keep her cool for just another little while.

"We'll have the coconut cream pie with raspberry sauce, and two spoons please" Emily spoke out of habit, they always shared dessert, and they nearly always got something with coconut because that was Paige's favorite thing to eat. After realizing what she just said, the tan girl instantly internally chastised herself, her mind reeling - '_Paige is probably so angry at me for the way I acted earlier. I mean I deserve it. It's just so hard to watch her in situations like that. It scares me… I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to share_ dessert, _and now I've made things even more awkward by ordering our dessert for two'_. Emily looked down half ashamed, but now also trying to fight back tears threatening to spill over. Paige could see this and just smiled up kindly at the waitress, even though all she wanted to do was punch the waitress in the face, in this moment. Her smile clarified Emily's order as if to say 'What she said'.

"Yeah, we'll have the chocolate cake, with two spoons please." Hanna replied.

"Wait a second Han, I want my own slice… Can we get two slices of your chocolate cake please?" Caleb added, while Hanna scowled in his direction.

"Caleb, what the hell! Sharing dessert is a romantic thing to do… Paily over here are going to share their dessert, and they're in the middle of World War Three. You do realize we're losing this whole 'who's the more adorable couple' thing right now… all because you can't be romantic and share dessert. We totally had them beat, till just then." Hanna sulked, not noticing the look Paige was sending her basically shouting 'Hanna can you shut the hell up, I'm already in enough trouble as it is'.

The blonde waitress swiftly returned with the three desserts placing the two slices of chocolate cake in front of Hanna and Caleb, and quickly placing the coconut dessert between Paige and Emily while handing each of them a spoon, sending another smile in Paige's direction but was completely blanked by the auburn haired girl.

The four ate in silence this time, thankfully the atmosphere and background noise making things slightly less awkward. Emily and Paige awkwardly picked at the dessert in front of them, even though Paige was secretly glowing inside, thinking this was possible one of the best coconut desserts she has ever eaten, she was so incredibly thankful that Emily ordered it without thinking too much about it. Emily saw the a glimmer of delight pass through her girlfriend's expression, and she felt that little bit better, although she knew her fight with Paige wasn't over just yet, she could see the questions mounting up behind her girlfriend's eyes regarding her current mood.

"That cake was so good, they did not give me a big enough piece." Hanna finally broke the silence, speaking up about her want for more cake.

"Why do you think I ordered us two slices Han? Here you can finish mine." Caleb smiled at the blonde.

"This is why I love you… and I'm pretty sure that puts us back on top as best couple"

"You should really thrust my decisions more often" Caleb added with a smile.

"oh, please…" Paige whispered under her breath, making Emily feel a warmth inside of her again. Unfortunately it also has an adverse effect on the girl and just made the angry unknown feelings bubble up inside her stomach again.

"What was that Paigey?" Hanna never let anything past her.

"Ummm what… nothing" the other girl stuttered for a second, realizing she had been caught out. She could feel Emily's eyes burning into her but she refused to look up, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah. That's what I thought, Batman." The blonde winked.

"I think it's time we settled up, and head home." Caleb questioned the group, as the three girls nodded agreement in his direction.

"I'll just go pay, McCullers before you protest I got this…".

"Caleb, you don't have to pay because of what happened…" Emily spoke, her tone hinting at her sadness.

"Emily, you're going to protest too, McCullers is definitely rubbing off on you. If it makes you both feel any better; McCullers you owe me a night of gaming during the week and Emily you can keep Hanna entertained talking about girl stuff, so she isn't complaining through-out COD, okay?… There sorted" Emily smiled at Caleb, genuinely grateful as he offered to pay for the meal.

The three stood by the door waiting on Caleb to return from paying so that they could head home.

"All done, let's hit the road." Caleb spoke, wrapping his hand around Hanna's waist as he led his girlfriend out the door. Emily and Paige were behind them, Paige quickly went to hold the door open for Emily, who gave her a small smile in return. Paige knew she was still hiding something. She so desperately wanted to know what the hell was going on in her girlfriends mind.

"Paige wait!" Rachel called after the auburn haired girl.

"What now?!" Paige said unimpressed, the smile immediately dropping off of Emily's face as it was replaced with a scowl.

"If things don't work out tonight, for you and your 'girlfriend' over there… feel free to call me, I would love to meet up with you sometime." The cocky waitress spoke placing emphasis on the word girlfriend as she handed Paige a small piece of paper with her number on it.

"Things might not be 100% fine between Emily and I at the minute… no thanks to you by the way. But I can promise you, I know it would take a hell of a lot more than someone like you to make us break-up, or even think about breaking up… so you can go get lost. You know what? You and Shana deserve each other." Paige replied coldly trying to retain as much anger as possible, knowing that Rachel really wasn't worth it.

Paige quickly walked over to Emily and showed her that the blonde waitress had given her, her number. "Em, I know you're still annoyed and angry at me… but that bitch of a waitress just gave me her number and I hope by telling you this, helps you to understand that I have no interest in her whatsoever. Emily you know it's you, it's you who I care about… who I love." Right there and then Paige ripped up the small piece of paper and scattered the pieces behind her, having one final moment of eye contact with the waitress looking out from inside the restaurant, making sure her intention were 100% clear.

"Paige, stop okay! Just stop! I can't deal with this right now!" Emily shouted at her stunned girlfriend.

"Emily, What the hell?! Can you just tell me what I did wrong, so I can fix it already?!" Paige returned just as harshly.

"That's the thing, you did nothing wrong… you did absolutely nothing wrong Paige" Emily hissed back, her angry tone making itself known.

"Okay?... I thought we were over this whole jealously issue, Em?!"

"I'm not jealous, okay! I know exactly where you loyalties lie!" Emily half laughed her response, as an apparent look of confusion on Paige's face grew even more apparent.

"Okay? … Em, is there something I missing here, because right now I have no idea what the hell we are fighting over!" Paige was getting more and more irritated with her girlfriend, who continued to be cryptic.

"Paige, just drop it okay… It's late and I'm cold, and Hanna and Caleb are waiting… Can we just leave?!" Emily spoke her voice that little bit softer, her tone sounding more broken than angry this time.

"Here take my jacket if you're cold", the paler girl immediately began taking off her leather jacket to give to her girlfriend, but was quickly shut-down.

"NO! You not allowed be all chivalrous right now, so stop… please" Emily took a few steps backwards, opening up the space between her and Paige, who now had a look of hurt written across her face. What Paige couldn't read was the battle going on inside the tan girl's head, as she finished her sentence with '_I don't deserve you being this nice to me right now'_, whispered under her breath, inaudible to Paige's ears.

"Can we just go, Hanna and Caleb are waiting!" Emily spoke up again, this time not waiting on a reply as she walked over the passenger side of Paige's car. Paige let out a defeated sigh and walked over to the car, looking around for Caleb and Hanna who were not in sight.

She walked around the corner of the car park to find Caleb and Hanna quietly chatting on a bench under a yellow street lamp. Hanna was now wearing Caleb's coat, as she lay cuddled into his side as his arms wrapped protectively around her. Paige just watch them like that for second, and secretly wished that's how her night had ended with Emily, she really couldn't understand what was going on with the girl she loved tonight.

"Hey! Guys we're ready to leave" Paige shouted in the couple's direction, her voice coming out a little shakier than she expected. The two quickly stood and walked towards Paige.

"You two, sort things out?" Hanna asked quietly, her voice laced with genuine concern.

The pale girl could only just shrug her shoulder as if to say 'I don't know', knowing if she decided to speak she would just end up crying. She refused to show this weaker side to her new found friends.

"Don't worry too much Paige, she just needs time… She'll open up, I can promise you that" Hanna spoke confidently, as she flashed her friend a caring smile. Caleb wrapped his arm around Paige's shoulders and squeezed gently. The gesture only lasted a second but Paige still found comfort in it, the hug felt familiar, warm and caring, Caleb was definitely like the protective older brother she always wanted. She gave them both a trademark McCullers, shy smile in return. The trio quickly made their way to the car.

* * *

As soon as Emily saw the three returning, she rapidly wiped away the warm tear trails that she allowed to form on her cheeks as soon as Paige was out of sight. She was scared. Emily didn't want the other girl to see that she had been crying so she tried her best to cover it up, as she focused her eye line to remain facing forward.

As Paige, climbed into the car, she could immediately tell that Emily had been crying. It took everything in her not to break down right then and there. She gritted her teeth, clenching her jaw together as she started the ignition to make their forty-five minute journey back to Rosewood. '_It was going to be one very long night',_ that statement ringing out in her head once again_._

The four traveled home in silence; thankfully some of the tension was broken up by the radio playing in the background. Hanna and Caleb made quiet conversation between themselves, but that quickly ended when Hanna tucked herself into Caleb side and fell asleep.

"Rivers, where am I dropping you guys off?" Paige asked quietly, but her voice still made Emily jump ever so slightly.

"Can you drop Hanna off first, and then drop me to my apartment please" Caleb answered.

"Sure, no problem"

"Caleb, can we both just go back to yours please? Mom's out with Ted and I don't want to spend the night alone" Hanna murmured still half asleep.

"Sure princess. We could go back to your house either, if you want?" Caleb replied.

"No, I like your apartment better… plus you actually have real breakfast food in your fridge, remember you promised to make me breakfast in bed…" Hanna spoke her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Sure thing babe." Caleb kissed his girlfriend's forehead as she curled further into him.

"Straight to my place, okay Paige?" Caleb said to Paige, as she nodded in return.

After about five minutes they arrived at Caleb's apartment, Caleb shook the blonde lightly to wake her from her slumber. Hanna stretched as much as possible, given the amount of space in the back of the car.

When they pulled up outside, Caleb quickly got out while saying his goodbyes to Paige and Emily. Hanna reached out a hand and placed it on Paige's arm and gave her another reassuring smile goodnight. The Blonde then climbed gracefully out of the car, and opened Emily's door. Paige looked on in confusion as she saw Hanna whisper something into Emily's ear, this was followed by a brief hug and Hanna then kissed the tan girl on the cheek, also sending her a reassuring smile.

"Goodnight" the blonde spoke quietly, just loud enough for the two in the car to hear her, as she gently pushed Emily's side door shut.

* * *

Paige took a deep breath and continued driving toward the Field's household. Neither her nor Emily brave enough to speak a work. Driving for about another five minutes, Paige pulled in behind Emily's car on the driveway. Without saying a word she turned off the ignition as the radio had now also come to a halt, the two were now sat in pure silence.

"Goodnight" Emily whispered, before removing her seat belt and slowly started to climb out of the car. Paige still sat there in silence, still using all her will power to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

Paige watched for a second as Emily walked towards her front door, she instantly understood that the other girl was crying again as she watch her girlfriend raise her hand to wipe her face.

Paige quickly climbed out of the car and ran up after Emily. "Emily, I'm sorry… please just let me know what I did, I can't go home, leaving everything like this. Em, I'm sorry okay… I'm sorry" Paige pleaded with Emily.

"Paige I already told you, you have nothing to be sorry for okay! Just drop it and go home!" Emily's anger had immediately flared up again.

"Emily No! If I did nothing wrong, why the hell are you so angry and upset with me?! Will you just tell me what the hell is going on?" Paige was now tired of not getting any answers, so her voice was now laced with just as much anger as Emily's, if now louder.

"Paige, please just leave…" Emily spoke calmly, although her anger was still evident in her expression. More tears began to seep from her eyes, as she broke eye contact with Paige.

"Has this got something do with that waitress, or Shana… I already told you, nothing would ever hap.."

"NO! Okay, I already said no!" Paige was cut off by Emily's heated words.

"Is it Mona?" Paige said, a little unsure of herself this time.

"No!" Emily hissed back

"Emily, please just talk to me!" Paige was now almost pleading with her girlfriend, not able to hold back her own tears, as a single droplet rolled uneasily down her cheek. She watched Emily's face cringe inwardly as her dark eyes followed the tear fall slowly off the end of Paige's jawline.

"Okay, you want to know Paige?!" Emily shouted, as the paler girl now felt unsure. A moment of silence fell between the two, as both refused to make eye contact.

"I'm scared… I'm so fucking scared Paige", Emily eventually spoke, her voice void of any anger. This time she sounded like a broken little girl. Paige tilted her head sideways ever so slightly out of confusion, "scared of what?" she whispered compassionately.

"Scared of everything Paige… but mostly scared of losing you!" Emily sounded defeated.

"Emily, you know I'd never leave you. Ever. I love you. You mean the world to me, I don't deserve someone like you in my life, Em you're perfect." Paige spoke softly, but was quickly interrupted by Emily's heartbroken laughter.

"You're right Paige, you don't deserve someone like me in your life. You deserve so much more" Emily said her voice filled with anger once again, only this time it was more obvious the anger was directed at herself.

"Emily don't…" Paige shouted back but was interrupted by her girlfriend "No shut-up for a second okay! It's my turn to talk, I need to explain!" Paige quickly stopped talking.

"You have this idea in your head that I'm this perfect person, when in truth Paige, I'm not. I have so much going on in my life, Ali, Maya, Nate and I haven't even started on the –A situation yet. Paige, you… You don't deserve any of this… I am so scared about so many different aspects of my life, I feel like I could be going crazy. I'm so scared to the point where I can't even say everything I want to say to you, I'm so scared for my life, and my friend's lives. Your life. I wake up every morning thinking today is going to be the day, when Paige realizes what kind of mess she is in, thanks to me…" Emily spoke quietly, tripping over here words in places as she tried to fight back the sobs.

Paige took her opportunity to speak, "Emily, please. I know your story, I know what you go through every day, but that doesn't change the fact that I am so crazy in love with you. Yes, it's all one big mess, but it's one big mess we're in together… and that makes me feel so incredible safe. I feel so safe with you Emily Fields." Paige whispered, tears now becoming ever more present behind the her own dark eyes.

"I got so angry today, this evening, because that waitress was clearly flirting with you ever since we walked in through the door, but you were so utterly and completely oblivious to it all until she was practically drooling all over you. It would be so much easier for you to live your life with a normal girl who has a normal life, and is completely head-over-heels in love with you… but you refuse to see this fact. It was the exact same situation with Shana, you could so easily be with her and be happy, and safe… you'd never have to worry about –A…", Emily choked out.

"Emily, I don't want normal… I want you. I don't and never will, want anything else." Paige stepped forward pulling Emily's hands into her own.

"Paige, I'm just so scared. We're getting to a point in our relationship where I just don't know what to do anymore, it's a two edged blade. I can't lose you as well Paige, after everything, and maybe that's me being selfish but…but… it would break me. We are at a point where if one day you decided that this was all too much for you, that if my story became too overwhelming for you, I couldn't and wouldn't be able to let you leave even if you wanted to… But by staying with me, that leaves you open to –A and I dunno if I can keep you safe Paige… I just know that… I… I can't lose you. That's why it pains me because you could so easier choose the easy way out right now when I could just about deal with it, but you won't… But if you ever choose to do so in the future, I just won't be able to let you go…I will have fallen too far." Emily voice quivered as her tears continued to flow.

"Em, I can promise you right now I will never choose anything over you. You're so perfect, it's your situation that's flawed, but that's one of the many reasons I admire and love you so much. I can't promise you about the –A situation but you need to trust me on that one, I'll stay safe for you… I'll try stay safe for you, I promise" Paige added, her tears now burning into her cheeks after hearing her girlfriend's insecurities.

"Paige, what you don't realize is that you're the perfect one… the way you get that look of disbelief in your eyes when I look at you a certain way. The way you get irritated and agitated so quickly like you did earlier in the car with the GPS, the way you head lowers and you face downward anytime someone compliments you, even when it's me complimenting you. The way you chew on the end of a pencil when you trying to concentrate, the way your hands get fidgety when you worried, or nervous or just being slightly awkward, the way you smirk when you know you're right. The way you blush and try your best to hide it but always fail, just like you're trying to do now… all these things whether you like them or not about yourself make you the perfect one." Emily spoke sincerely, her voice still evidently shaky as she tried fighting back the tears once again.

Paige went to speak again but was quickly stopped by Emily "No, I'm still not done!"

"I'm scared that I'll never be able to fully open up to you Paige, never be able to tell you 100% what I'm thinking or feeling, just because I don't want to see you ever get hurt, like what has happened in the past. But I also don't want to hurt you by not being 100% honest with you either, this is another reason why choosing another girl would be so much easier for you Paige, a girl who can be completely open with you. You could be with someone who isn't scared Paige, you need to realize this, because I think my heart could just about let you go now if you wanted to leave, but if we continue like we are now… it would be so impossible for me to ever let you go. You could so easily choose any other girl, Paige…" Emily voice cracked on her last few words, as she began to quietly sob once again.

"I choose you Emily Fields. I'll always choose you, no matter what", Paige spoke quietly through her own tears, she knew exactly what Emily meant. This was Emily's way of saying she loved Paige. Emily Fields loved her, she just couldn't say it out loud just yet and Paige was okay with that.

The pale girl looked up, her hands finding her girlfriend's waist as she pushed her up against the wall beside the front door, their dark eyes met for a brief moment, and it seemed like all their problems vanished, if only for a few seconds. Paige pushed herself further into the slightly smaller girl, as their lips brushed lightly over one and other. Emily leaned forward into Paige, this time joining their lips together into a passionate kiss, a kiss that was so full of hunger, understanding and lust. Emily began sucking and slightly nipping at Paige's bottom lip, who now seemed to just fall to pieces beneath her girlfriends touch. Paige fell deeper into the kiss as her hands wandered along the small of Emily's back, pulling them closer together. As Emily tangled her fingers into Paige's hair, she felt her girlfriend's tongue slide ever so gently across her bottom lip, the dark-haired girl immediately giving her access, allowing their tongues to melt into one another Emily let out a soft moan.

It had finally dawned on the tan girl that Paige had, and would always choose her. Emily just needed to be brave enough to choose her back. She began to kiss across Paige's jawline, and slowly moved on to her neck, biting, sucking and licking, claiming Paige as her own. She earned herself a deep lust-filled moan from the pale girl's throat. Finding her courage, Emily slowly moved up to her girlfriends ear and whispered ever so quietly, "I choose you Paige McCullers… I love you too".

Paige immediately took a step back from her girlfriend after hearing Emily's words. Her eyes widened, glistened with so many unshed tears which she fought to hold back. She had just accepted the fact that Emily Field's loved her, but no-way did she ever think she would hear her girlfriend say those words out-loud, not that she ever expected her to say them, knowing just how hard it must have been to say such words after already living through the loss of her two past loves. Paige was completely stunned, was this moment even real she found herself questioning. Someone else actually cared and loved her enough that she got to hear those words said out loud, having these words fall from Emily Fields' mouth, just made the auburn haired girl's heart skip a beat, sending a trill of adrenaline through her veins. She hadn't noticed the tears escape from her dark eyes until her face was enraptured in the girl's she so deeply loved, warm, soft hands. It didn't feel real. Emily gently stroked away the tear trails on each of her cheeks, Paige letting herself fall into Emily's hold, as she closed her eyes, her trademark timid side smile making itself known when she felt Emily's lips press ever so softly on each of her cheeks, as she kissed where she had just wiped away the tears. Paige's eyes remained closed when she felt the familiar feel of her girlfriend's lips on hers, their lips instantly moved together in a synchronized harmony, they learned to perfect together.

As their kiss came to a breathless end, the two girls stood their looking at one another, taking one another in. To the outside world, their relationship would have seemed the exact same as it was only a few hours ago, but to Emily and Paige it had become this completely new thing. As an unspoken promise sealed by their previous kiss, they both chose to be brave, they both chose to fall. They both chose love.

After about an hour of sitting out on the porch talking, kissing, making-out, laughing, just being together, Paige decided it was probably time to go home, she stood up sluggishly pulling Emily up with her.

"I've never hated having to say goodnight so much in my life, but it's past midnight, I should probably leave… I mean I should have left after I noticed your third stifled yawn, unless of course you think I'm boring." Paige laughed softly; her hand remained tightly enveloped around Emily's, who eyes now glanced at her girlfriend with a new-found admiration and love.

"Yep, I'm only with you for your hot swimmers body McCullers. In truth your personality bores the hell out of me" Emily mocked yawned, which in turn brought on a real yawn, making the two laugh.

"Yeah well truthfully I'm really only in this relationship because I felt sorry for you Fields, I mean at least I have the looks… you have nothing going for you at all, do you? With your horrible personality and below average looks, you should be grateful to me for obliging to be in a relationship with you." Paige smirked with an added wink, her smart-ass comment earning her a light swat to the stomach, but Emily quickly gave in, wrapping her arms tightly around the paler girl's waist and tucking her head into the crook of Paige's neck as she hugged her tightly.

"Come-on Em, you should go to bed before you fall asleep on my shoulder and start drooling down my front… Time for bed, Em." Paige spoke, as she whispered the final bit into the dark haired girl's ear.

Emily let out a soft groan, before placing a chaste kiss to Paige's collar bone.

"Spend the night, please Paige?" Emily spoke with a tone of innocence. Her voice told Paige that she really did just want to spend the night curled up together. The dark haired girl just wanted to fall asleep in her girlfriend arms and wake up there, tomorrow morning.

Paige nodded as she followed Emily inside and upstairs to her bedroom. Emily handed Paige a tank top and some pajama shorts as she went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Waiting to use the bathroom, Paige smiled to herself as the words Emily had said to her earlier replayed in her mind. She was quickly removed from her trance when she saw Emily smiling at her, as if she could read her mind. Paige finally got up to go bathroom, when she was finished getting changed and cleaning up she turned off the lights and walked quietly from the bathroom. Emily was already curled up under the blankets half-asleep; she had just about enough energy to pull back the covers while keeping her eyes shut, the gesture telling Paige to climb in beside her.

Paige turned off the overhead light and made her way over the bed, but not before whispering 'Fuck!' under her breath as she tripped over one of Emily's shoes and nearly collapsed on to the floor, this was met by a sleepy half giggle from the girl already cozily wrapped up in the blankets a few feet away from her. Paige eventually made it into the bed, instantly sliding over to meet Emily in the middle. The pale girl sunk down into the mattress, sliding her arms around her girlfriend, who turned and was now facing her, placing a lazy kiss to her lips before gently nuzzling her head into Paige's neck, feeling safe within her girlfriend hold.

After a few minutes of silence, Paige decided to speak, "Em? ... you still awake?"

"Mmmhhmm" the other hummed sleepily in response.

"What was it Hanna whispered to you in the car?" Paige asked quietly, her curiosity from before getting the better of her.

"She told me too be brave… and that I didn't need to be afraid anymore." Emily replied, referring to her fear of saying 'I love you' to Paige. Her voice came across huskily as she tried her best to fight back her tiredness.

"Wow. That girl never ceases to amaze me…" Paige spoke her thoughts about Hanna out loud, with a tone of true admiration, astonishment and awe. She began to feel tiredness weighing down on her now too, as she felt Emily pull herself closer into her arms. Paige placed a light loving kissing to her girlfriend's forehead before allowing her eyes to close.

"Paige?" Emily whispered, after about a minute.

"mmm" It was Paige's turn to respond with a hum, as she was giving into sleep.

"I love you". Emily added, pressing her lips softly against her girlfriend's pale neck.

"I love you too, Em. Goodnight." Paige managed to reply in a hushed sleep-filled voice, before falling into a safe slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **I guess that's that. Thanks for reading -KTF


End file.
